1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus may be usable in a mobile apparatus, such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a notebook, and a tablet personal computer (PC), or an electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, a television, a billboard, and an exhibit display apparatus.
Recently, more slim display apparatuses have been released in the market.
Flexible display apparatuses are portable and may be usable in various apparatuses.